A la lueur lunaire
by Kuro-Chwan
Summary: Hello! Voici une ficlet finie où Mihawk tombe amoureux de Zoro pendant son entrainement. Ce dernier, agacé de ne parvenir a toucher sa cible à l'épée, se venge, d'une certaine autre manière... ENJOY AND COMMENT PLEASE! ;)
1. Prologue

#Cela fait maintenant 3 mois que l'entrainement de Zoro a débuté#

"_Encore raté, Zoro, concentre toi, Bordel!

_LA FERME!Rha!

_Toujours pas!"

Même si Mihawk esquivait encore les coups de Zoro avec une relative aisance, il fallait avouer qu'il était un élève vraiment très prometteur...  
Il met son corps a rude épreuve,et ne cesse jamais de s'entrainer, jamais. En fin de compte, Mihawk commençait a craindre que l'élève ne dépasse le maitre plus prochainement que prévu.

"_Ah!  
_Allez, Zoro, c'est terminé, regarde toi, t'es dans un sale état il faut savoir s'avouer vaincu! Tu es...Faible.  
_J'ai dit TA GUEULE!"

Depuis maintenant des heures il tentait en vain de mettre a terre son habile adversaire...Depuis des heures, cet habile adversaire évitait avec adresse les coups du sabreur en herbe.

Pourtant, les progrès de celui-ci étaient loin d'être négligeables! D'ailleurs, chaque jours Mihawk observait le changements du corps de Zoro, une nouvelle cicatrice, un muscle plus ferme...

Mihawk abattit lourdement le plat de sa lame sur le genou de Zoro qui s'effondra a terre en grimaçant.

"_Tu...Tu paies rien pour attendre!  
_Tu peux hurler ta douleur, si tu veux.  
_Ça te ferais trop plaisir..."

Et Mihawk d'éclater d'un rire cynique avant d'aider son apprenti a se relever.

"_Un jour, tu me tueras! Dit-il en continuant de rire.  
_J'y compte bien, grommela Zoro en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de son adversaire."

Il faisait nuit depuis quelques instants, et de toutes façons, avec le brouillard ambiant personne sur l'ile ne faisait la différence entre le jour et la nuit.

"_Demain,5 heures.  
_J'espère ne pas avoir a t'attendre,Mihawk."

Œil de Faucon regarda Zoro partir en boitant vers sa chambre. Quelque chose avait changé dans sa façon de le voir...Mais quoi?

Cette nuit Mihawk ne dormi pas. Il se posait bien trop de questions, et ça ne lui ressemblait en rien. Cela l'énervait. En fait, il attendit le lendemain matin durant toute la nuit.


	2. Chapter 1

La journée du lendemain se déroula comme celle de la veille, repas entrainement entrainement repas, puis de nouveau entrainement.

"_Zoro...  
_Hm?  
_T'y arriveras, un jour.  
_...Oui."

La façon dont Mihawk parlait a Zoro avait elle aussi changé.

Pendant la nuit, Mihawk erra dans les couloirs du manoir, incapable de fermer les yeux, et dans son demi-sommeil il se retrouva vite devant la chambre de son pensionnaire.  
De la même manière, il poussa légèrement la lourde porte en bois pour éviter de la faire grincer et de réveiller l'endormi, et se faufila par la maigre ouverture.

Il s'avança d'un pas discret devant le lit.  
L'homme qui s'y logeait était couvert de bandages, de bleus et entailles, de cicatrices...  
Mihawk s'en voulu de taper si fort et se promis d'être moins brutal avec...Mais... Non, ça n'allais pas! Voila qu'il se mettait a la sensiblerie le grand Sabreur!

Zoro était seulement vêtu d'un boxer, noir, et laissait a qui le voulait le plaisir d'admirer son corps, parfaitement dessiné.  
De longues jambes, un torse sublime malgré les marques, les hématomes, et des bras musclés...Une odeur sucrée...Un hale a tomber, et un visage...

"_Mihawk?!"

...Pas si endormi que ça!

"_Eeeh... ...

Il bafouillait comme un enfant pris en train de voler un bonbon, il se trouvait ridicule et rougit.

"_Mais qu'est ce que tu fous la?!"

Zoro s'assit sur le bord du lit, se passa une main dans les cheveux et se redressa pour faire face a l'intrus.

Mihawk avait très, très très chaud. D'abord, lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu, ensuite, il était très gêné de la situation.  
Car, il suffisait que Zoro abaisse le regard pour se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

La luminosité était telle que le migre rayon de lune qui passait dans la pièce a travers les rideaux ne lui permettait pas de discerner les expressions du visage de Zoro.

Alors, pour toute réponse, le marimo reçu un silence profond de quelques secondes. Il haussa un sourcil et se rassit, un peu étourdit de s'être levé si vite.  
Avant de relever la tête.

"_Bon et...Ow! /Putain, Grillé!/ Mais..."

Zoro le regardait, incrédule.  
Les deux hommes restèrent figés comme ceci pendant des secondes, et des dizaines... Mihawk songeait déjà a envoyer Zoro dans la tombe avec de secret...Mais là Zoro se releva, fixa Mihawk dans les yeux avec un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

"_Qu'es ce que tu f-?!"

Mihawk vit sa phrase être amputée par les lèvres de Zoro.  
Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de voir arriver quoi que ce soit, le sabreur passait une main dans son cou et lui dévorait soudain ses propres lèvres...Il avait pris possession de son corps et de son esprit.

La capacité de réflexion de Mihawk s'envola quand il ferma les yeux...Au fond,Trois mois qu'il espérait cela.


	3. Chapter 2

Zoro se sépara de Mihawk afin qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs souffles, et en profita pour débarrasser son hôte de sa chemise. Il lui mordit l'épaule avant de remonter jusqu'à son cou. Sous le souffle chaud de Zoro, Mihawk se sentait de plus en plus a l'étroit dans son pantalon.  
Ses mains se passèrent dans la chevelure verte tandis qu'un soupir lui échappait.  
Zoro le poussa doucement sur le lit et se plaça sur les hanches de Mihawk. Lentement, les mains et les baisers de Zoro parcouraient ce corps que ses lames n'avaient pu effleurer... Mihawk serrait la nuque de l'autre homme sous l'effet du plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

En fait, il n'avait jamais ressenti de tels sentiments avec une femme auparavant.  
La lune rajoutait a la scène un cachet mystérieux qui n''était pas fait pour lui déplaire.

D'un geste assuré Zoro détacha la ceinture de Mihawk. Le tissu glissa a terre. Ainsi libéré, Mihawk se redressa et fixa Zoro dans les yeux.

"_Jure moi que tu te fous pas de ma gueule..."

En guise de réponse Zoro lui donna un langoureux baiser. Les deux hommes s'abandonnèrent alors, l'un retira son boxer l'autre suivit puis soudainement, l'homme aux cheveux verts pris la "situation" en... Bouche.

Maintenant d'un bras les épaules de Mihawk sur le matelas, Zoro s'amusait a évaluer l'efficacité de ses mouvements de langue en fonction des gémissements d'œil de faucon... Malgré la satisfaction qu'il tirait a voir le corps de son partenaire secoué de frissons, de spasmes, Zoro voyait sa peau se perler de sueur, et ses muscles raidis par une tension presque douloureuse.

En un dernier coup de maitre, il acheva Mihawk qui se déversa dans sa bouche.  
Son corps retomba en un dernier souffle de plaisir.  
La moiteur ambiante assourdissait les sons, ainsi l'essoufflement de Mihawk se faisait sourd...Presque inaudible.

"_Relèves toi, Zoro.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

_Tu es...Très doué!

_Merci...

_Mais...Tu peux t'en douter je ne te laisserais pas avoir le dessus sur moi longtemps, ne rêves pas!"

Sur ce, l'homme se releva et repoussa Zoro sur un fauteuil proche.


	4. Chapter 3

Une fausse stupeur illumina le visage rosit par les sensations de Zoro.  
Mihawk contourna lentement le fauteuil et vint poser ses mains sur les trapèzes du Seme...Seme, pour le moment!

"_Tu vois...Tu as certes un semblant de talent-

_N'est-il pas? Renchérit Zoro avec un sourire narquois."

Mihawk ne releva pas. Il commença a masser les épaules de Zoro en se disant que, après tout...Il n'avait pas a être gêné, et que si Zoro avait, oui, eu le dessus jusqu'à maintenant, il n'allait pas le laisser sur sa faim. D'ailleurs, ses frissons sous les pressions étaient interprétée par Mihawk, et non a tort, comme des demandes explicites.

"_Oui...Mais je suis plus doué que toi.

_Prouve-le!

_Tu ne sais pas ce que tu encoures! Dit-il en riant."

Et le jeune homme se retourna et le fixa dans les yeux avec un air de défi.

"_Ne me regardes pas comme ça, mon garçon!

_Mon garçon?! Ce paternalisme ne me plait pas du tout!...Eh puis, je fais ce que je veux, je suis grand! Ils rirent doucement.

_Ah oui? Bon, soit!" Et Mihawk croqua dans le cou de Zoro, et joua de sa langue jusque dans le creux de l'oreille ou il glissa "Bon...Eh bien je te laisse te débrouiller, comme un grand, avec ça, dans ce cas!" Dit il tout en descendant une main le long de son torse jusqu'à son bas ventre excité.

Et il partit silencieusement en laissant Zoro seul avec sa frustration dans la chambre.  
Il n'en revenait pas. C'était a la fois cruel et méchant, il n'arrivait même pas a réagir en conséquence.

Alors pour toute réaction il suivit discrètement oeil de faucon jusqu'à la salle de bain.  
Ce dernier se plongea directement sous un jet d'eau brûlante, au vu de la buée qui recouvrit aussitôt les miroirs et la vitre de la fenêtre.  
Pour autant il resta dissimule derrière la porte. Peut être Mihawk avait-il conscience de sa présence, peut être que non.

Les yeux de Zoro parcoururent longuement le corps nu de Mihawk. Il n'avait pas le même air ainsi qu'avec une cape et un chapeau!  
Alors il s'immisça dans la pièce tel une ombre sournoise et vint frôler de ses doigts les bas du dos de Mihawk qui tressaillit.

"_Ainsi, le jeune apprentis a décidé de subir a son tour. D'accord. Ce n'est surement pas pour déplaire au maître!" Il se retourna et fit face a Zoro dont les doigts finirent leur trajectoire sur le haut de la cuisse. La main de Zoro remonta sans lâcher la peau de Mihawk jusque dans ses cheveux.

Leurs corps se rapprochèrent en un baiser passionnel qui les fit frissonner.  
Ce fut Mihawk qui brisa l'étreinte.

"_Rassure-moi: Tu n'as pas peur de la douleur?"  
Le sourire pervers au lèvre, il n'attendit même pas la réponse pour enchaîner:

"_Tu vas prendre."


	5. Chapter 4

"_Mh, Dit l'homme aux cheveux verts avec un rictus faussement hautain. J'attends de voir ça... Et j'attends beaucoup!"

A ces mots Mihawk repris mais plus sauvagement les lèvres de Zoro, et sans aucune retenue vint caresser sa langue de la sienne.  
Le crépitement de l'eau ricochait sur les murs et les gouttes légèrement trop chaudes glissaient et laissaient des trainées humides sur les muscles des deux hommes dans une atmosphère étouffante qui ne semblait pas les gêner...

A cet instant Mihawk décida d'intensifier l'échange et plaqua un Zoro surpris contre la paroi de la douche. L'étonnement de ce dernier laissa vite place a un sourire quasi-malsain, qui se répandit sur l'autre visage. Mihawk attrapa les poignets de Zoro et les plaça au dessus de sa tête puis se libéra une main qui descendit allégrement, frôlant le corps frémissant qui s'offrait a lui. Il lâcha les mains de Zoro et le repoussa sur un large banc de la salle de bain.

Il l'allongea et vint se placer au dessus de lui. Il l'embrassa encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les deux corps n'en peuvent plus d'attendre, secoués de spasmes et frissons, haletants a cause de la chaleur et de l'excitation qui saturaient l'air ambiant.

Mihawk présenta alors deux doigts a Zoro qui sourit.

"_Hhhh...Et depuis quand...Il déglutit et toussa. Hm. Depuis quand tu prend des précautions avec moi?  
_... Eh...Tu me cherches la?  
_S'pourrait bien!"

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour réveiller l'ardeur de Mihawk: sans ménagement aucun il rehaussa le bassin de Zoro et le pénétra en prenant appui sur la jambe du nouvel Uke qui se mordit violemment la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir.

"_Ça c'était pour ta fierté mal placée, Zoro, dit-il en ricanant.  
_Ouais, ouais...Allez maintenant tu... finis ce que...T'as commencé!  
_Eh ben...T'as vraiment pas peur!  
_...Non."

La frénésie gagna le Seme. Il donna un premier coup de rein, histoire de ne pas TROP faire souffrir Zoro et ensuite perdit toute sa compassion.  
Il enchaina les vas et viens de plus en plus forts, se pliant progressivement au dessus du torse de Zoro, enfonçant des doigts dans ses cotes et fermant les yeux.  
Zoro ne se retenait plus, et son souffle saccadé, haché par les plaintes de délectation, ne trahissait aucune pudeur.  
En un dernier et même temps les deux hommes se libèrent, gémissant sourdement leur satisfaction.

Mihawk se retira, roula et tombât a terre, le dos de Zoro s'aplanit pour revenir épouser la forme du banc.  
L'essoufflement s'amoindrit et la fièvre retombât tranquillement...


	6. Chapter 5 End Prologue

Quand Zoro fut remit de ses émotions,il s'assit sur le banc et observa longtemps son Mihawk, à terre.  
Et il sourit. Il attendit encore, le temps qu'il finisse par s'asseoir, les marques du carrelage gravées dans le dos.

_"Eh... J'ai quand même fini par te mettre au sol!  
_Hh...Ne fais pas trop le malin, quand même..."

Zoro sourit et vint doucement se mettre à genoux par dessus les jambes de Mihawk pour l'embrasser.  
Il se releva et aida Mihawk a en faire de même puis s'enlacèrent, longtemps.

"_En fait, dit Zoro, je pensais que du coup, je pourrais rester peut-être plus longtemps que deux ans?...  
_Crève, mon coeur, on ne se supportera pas plus de ce temps j'en suis certain!  
_Ah, c'est violent!... Il le regarda dans les yeux. Il nous reste encore longtemps.  
_Au bout de deux ans tu pourras plus marcher mon pauvre chou!  
_Arrête de parler comme ça! Il rit. Eh puis tu me sous-estime encore là...Je sais pas ce qu'il te faut!  
_J'aurais tout le temps de te le dire, ça!"

THE END

Voili voilou!

Je sais que j'ai mis longtemps à mettre ce chap là, il est court, il est nul, je sais ça aussi..Mais je ne voulais plus en faire trop, parce qu'a trop vouloir en faire ça perd toute son essence!

Eh puis j'ai une excuse u.U

Je bosse sur un projet de Manga perso, un petit Yaoi bien placé, l'histoire d'un lycéen super timide qui a perdu ses parents et qui va être envoyé dans un pensionnat pour garçon... Enfin, vous voyez la suite hein! ;P

Et comme je fais le dessin PLUS le scénario (ben en fait je fais tout ._.) ça prend du temps.

ENFIN BREF!

On repart si vous le voulez pour de nouvelles aventures de fanfic pure et simple bientôt!  
Je sais pas encore sur quel manga mais j'aime beaucoup le petit couple de Soul et Black ✡Star, dans Soul Eater! :)~

Voil), à la prochaine et si vous avez aimé ma ficlet, ou si vous avez quoi que ce soit, même un petit rien à lui reprocher, laissez un commentaire, je vous répondrais à coup sûr! ;)


End file.
